max has competition
by fangismine4ever
Summary: a new girl comes into the flock after escaping the school but what happens when she's in love with fang and maybe he has some feelings back, will max be able to stop him him before he moves on fax fang/oc maybe miggy depends on how many reviews i get


_**Yo, sup my new fanfic r/r and I might write more if it's not completed. Sadly I do not own maximum ride but it would be awesome if I did.**_

Chap 1

SAM POV

Hi I'm Sam. I am an avian American. I escaped the school 9 months ago and since then it's been terrible. I always had to go asleep hungry even with my power of invisible and a good fighter and trapper. I always had to fight erasers and that was always it. Even though I never got back to the school even though I got a few broken arms with my super healing powers and knowledge in medical stuff. So now here I am somewhere in Colorado sleeping either on moss or poison ivy.

NARATOR POV

She thought she just heard the flapping of wings but not just bird wings but also voices. She flew up to see 6 kids with wings coming straight at her.

SAM POV

I can't move. Just the thought of these kids having wings is making me stop died. Good thing I didn't forget to flap or I would be falliiinnnnnnnngggggg!!!!!! I AM FALLING!!!!!!!! "HHHHEEELLLPPPPP!!" I said before I went unconscious probably because the falling pressure.  
**(Not real just had to make something up) **The last thing I felt was strong hands catching me and then black-out.

Max pov

'yo, guys lets land down there" I said. When we were about 10 yards away I saw a girl. She was flying and looking straight at us. Then just out of the blue she fell. Who the hell falls just then and there? "Fang get here. Iggy get everyone out of here just 3 yards away. GO" Fang flew and caught her and I went with them down to the ground.

Then Fang came "should we just leave her?" I said then Iggy and the rest of them came and Angel said, "NO she just startled Fang put her down okay? Then Iggy you see if she's got any broken bones." Iggy ran his finger against her arms and legs "there's no broken bones she's just passed out." He said. "oww." The girl said just before waking up. Let's see who she is.

Chap 2

Sam pov

"Oww." That really hurt. OMG! I wake up to find 6 kids starring at me, well 5 kids the blond tall one just looks blind. Then the tall blond girl spoke. "Who are you?!" with cold icy voice in it also.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you and your gang are?" I said with just the same expression as her. "I'm Max that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. And you are?" "Sam. Do I want to know why his name is Gazzy?" "Not really."

"OMG! Do you have wings cause that would be so cool if you did then you could fly like us and all the other birds speaking of birds do you eat chicken I don't cause you only eat it cause like it can't fly that reminds me of penguins like the penguins in Antarctica. Do you know how we know that? Well we have been to Antarctica." Nudge said and I think she was going to say more if Angel didn't put her hand over her mouth.

"So how can you fly?" Gazzy said. "Well these things on my back yeah there called wings and if you flap them up and down you go up in the air. Cool right?" He blushed while everyone else giggled except Fang. What was up with him? I'm going to find out.

"Okay guys I think we should stop asking Sam questions for now and crash here? Kay?" Max said. She must be the leader. "K" everyone else said. "Guys go make a fire and find food." Iggy said "there's a town one mile away" for some reason Fang kept on starring at me

30 minutes later nudge and iggy came back with 5 bags of groceries and guess what? Iggy made dinner and it was the best I ever had by the way. "No offence Iggy but shouldn't Max or Fang make the food?" that's when everyone burst out laughing. "Max make the food she can't even boil water. If Iggy wasn't here we would have died from hunger. Fang well he's an okay cooker but Max is a better fighter." Then Max first blushed but then she went proud with the last comment. Fang still had that mask on.

About 1 hour later we were all full and went to bed I got a tree with Fang. Max Angel and nudge got the ground Gazzy also got a tree with Iggy but he was taking 1st watch.

Now I can talk to Fang. This is going to be fun.

**Next Chap**

Chap 3

So I walk up to Fang and tried to talk to him

"Hey fang."

"Hey"

"Are you and Max like, together?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh"

"Why"

"So it's okay if I do this."

Then I KISSED him I don't know why but I did. Then he Kissed BACK I was so confused but all I knew was that I liked kissing him.

"Ummm I guess I'll leave you guys alone then." Oh now someone saw us.

Max.

This is not good, I just kissed the person she probably likes and she's the leader, we are not going to have a good friendship.

Max pov

HOW COULD SHE, MORE IMPORTANTLY HE KISSED HER BACK!!!! Why did he kiss back he said that he liked me maybe I waited too long. I'll have to ask, but maybe I shouldn't i mean why could I even care if he kissed her its nothing, right?

**you love him Max**

_voice I don't love him _

_**sure Max**_

dont love fang right?!?


End file.
